¿Quien lo diría?
by digifanforever
Summary: Mimi viaja a Japón solo para hospedarse todas las vacaciones de verano y visitar a sus amigos pero... ¿que pasa cuando empieza a sentir algo por...? ¡¿Yamato!


Hola a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de entrar y leer este que es mi primer fic y gracias por su apoyo, espero y salga fantástica al igual que las historias de mis cuatro personas favoritas (mimato196, vainiella, Sakura Tachikawa y santalia) y también quiero ofrecerle una disculpa a dos personas que ya se volvieron muy importantes en mi vida pero abajo les digo quienes son por lo mientras lean el fic.

Nota: lean todo el capítulo ya que cambie varias cosas como el encuentro de Mimi y Matt.

Nota 2: digimon no me pertenece.

Capítulo 1:

El reencuentro menos apropiado.

-"Atención a todos los pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, la temperatura es de 19º, y esta soleado, esperemos y el vuelo haya sido de su agrado, gracias por volar en aerolíneas Japan Airlines"

Hablo una aeromoza, rubia de ojos cafés y tez blanca, desde el micrófono de servicio mostrando como colocar el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras tanto una castaña de 16 años de edad, llamada Mimi Tachikawa, de tez blanca, ojos color miel y cabellera ondulada a la mitad de su espalda, se encontraba observando a la chica que daba las indicaciones, pero no era necesario que pusiera atención ya que ella ya sabía todo ese tipo de cosas ya que ella se la pasaba viajando, pero no era tan extensos sus viajes eran dos veces al año solo para visitar a sus amigos de infancia pero hace cuatro años dejo de hacerlo, ella se hospedaría en uno de los departamentos que sus padres habían comprado antes de su partida a Japón… vaya que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sola pero había veces que iba a Japón con sus padres pero la mayoría era solo ella, aún recuerda cuando le aviso a Sora que iría a Japón para visitarlos.

-Flash Back-

_-¡¿Enserio?!-grito una emocionada Sora Takenouchi del otro lado del teléfono, ella era la mejor amiga de Mimi, una pelirroja de piel bronceada, caballo sobre los hombros, y ojos ámbar que aún se encontraba emocionada por la noticia de su amiga-por favor Mimi dime que no es una broma._

_-No Sora, pero tranquilízate casi me da un infarto-hablo Mimi tranquilizándose del fuerte grito de su amiga- iré dentro de dos semanas- dijo ya más calmada._

_-Peor aún no tendré tiempo para organizar una fiesta de bienvenida._

_-No te preocupes Sora, solo quiero ir a verlos y ya._

_-Ni creas señorita Tachikawa usted merece una fiesta de bienvenida y no aceptare un no como respuesta._

_-Hay Sora tu si te complicas la vida-dijo con un suspiro de nostalgia, al recordar que no veía a su amiga hace ya cuatro años._

_-No te preocupes Mimi, todo estar bien, los chicos se pondrán muy contentos cuan les avise que vendrás, en especial Tai que no deja de decir a cada rato…"hay extraño mucho a mi princess"-dijo este último imitando la voz de su amigo acompañado de carcajadas de las chicas-te espero amiga…te quiero-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Yo igual Sora y saluda a todos de mi parte… adiós-y colgó el teléfono, valla que si tenía los mejores amigos._

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Ya…falta poco.

Dijo para ella misma perdiendo sus orbes color miel en le ventana del avión.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la residencia Yagami, sobre saltando a todos los presentes, ella era Yolei Inoue, una joven de 15 años, pelo color purpura, ojos color café, tez ligeramente morena con unos grandes y redondos anteojos-¿Cómo que Mimi regresa de EUA y no me avisaron?-dijo al decepcionada.

-Haber Yolei, tranquilízate-hablo Hikari Yagami, una chica de 14 años, pelo corto sobre sus hombros, color chocolate a igual que sus ojos, tez blanca y hermana menor Tai, la cual se encontraba saliendo de la cocina por el escándalo que pegaba su amiga.

-¿pero cómo quiere que me tranquilice si no me avisaron que Mimi regresaba de EUA?

-Yolei, en primera-siguió hablando Hikari- si te avisamos que Mimi regresaba de EUA, no nos hiciste caso porque te encontrabas con tu novio, y segundo cuando pedimos tu ayuda para la fiesta solo nos respondiste con un…"aja-dijo imitando a su amiga con un gran suspiro-y en conclusión todo es tu culpa-dijo dándole la espalda y dirigirse a la cocina para seguir cocinando.

-B…bueno…p…pero-tartamudeaba la chica al no saber qué decir, hasta que algo paso por su cabeza-puedo ir por ella al aeropuerto-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, bien hecho Yolei, se dijo ella misma.

-Tai, Sora y Matt ya se encargaron de eso-dijo Kari desde la cocina.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-grito de nuevo Inoue.

-¡Ay ya cállate Yolei!-hablo esta vez Davis Motomiya, un chico de 14 años, de cabellos alborotados color castaños, al igual que sus ojos y tez morena-nos vas a dejar sordos a todos-dijo esta vez ya más tranquilo.

-¡tú cállate Motomiya!-le dijo la chica acercándose a él de forma amenazante, lo cual hizo que el moreno temiera lo peor, pero no fue así, ella se alejó dándole la espalda al chico y este tomando una gran bocada de aire al saberse seguro.

-¿entonces qué hago?-dijo la pelimorada haciendo un puchero en le boca, lo cual aprendió de Mimi cuando la conoció.

-En dejar de gritar por lo menos- dijo Davis para el mismo, pero para su desgracia Yolei alcanzo a oírlo, y esta vez no tendría piedad.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-y así termino la chica dándole un fuerte golpe al moreno que ya hacía en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-Davis tu siempre sabes lo que te pasa si te metes con Yolei, pero no entiendes-hablo un Takeru Takaishi, un joven de 14 años, rubio, ojos color cielo y tez blanca hermano menor de Matt.

-T.k, ya sabes que Davis no entiende aunque le expliques con manzanas-hablo Izzy Izumi, un chico de 16 años, pelirrojo, de ojos castaños y piel bronceada.

-Es verdad mejor ni me molesto, pero… ¿Cuánto tardaran los chicos en llegar con Mimi?

-Bueno, los chicos me dijeron que el vuelo llegaba a las 6:00, y ya son las 6:10, no han de tardar-dijo Kari con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina-estoy segura tranquilo T.k.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-hablo Taichi Yagami, un joven de 17 años, de cabellera alborotada color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, tez morena y hermano mayor de Hikari, quien se encontraba dando vueltas de la desesperación-ya se tardó mucho-dijo ya resignado sentándose a un lado de Sora.

-Tranquilo Tai, el vuelo llegaba a las 6:00 y apenas son las 6:10, ten paciencia-hablo Sora.

-Pero no puedo, hace cuatro años que no la veo.

-Tai, de verdad que tu no conoces el significado de la paciencia.

-Como sea, pero Matt ya se tardó con mi refresco.

-No bien digo, Matt se fue hace poco por nuestras bebidas, y además, yo creo que si puedes esperar a Mimi, si lo hiciste por cuatro años puedes esperar más.

-Pero no es lo mismo-dijo con una mueca de disgusto, lo cual hizo que Sora sonriera enternecida por la actitud de su amigo siempre era lo mismo, por eso se había enamorado de él, lástima que el la vea solo como una… amiga.

-Me las vas a pagar Taichi-Yamato Ishida, un joven de 17 años al igual que Tai, de cabello rubio algo alborotado que lo hacía lucir como un chico rebelde, unos fríos ojos color zafiro que podían cambiar en cada estado se humor que tenía, tez blanca, hermano mayor de Takeru y famoso vocalista de una banda de rock que era reconocida internacionalmente, se encontraba caminando por el aeropuerto con una botella de cola que era destinada para su amigo lo cual hizo que la comprara ya que con esos ojos de borreguito no podía, y el pretexto de su amigo para mandarlo a él, era que quería seguir esperando a Tachikawa la cual no llegaba y eso empezaba a frustrarlo.

Pero él estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con algo, o más bien con alguien y provoco que tirara la botella de Tai.

Él se encontraba encima de la persona con la que había chocado, y cuando miro de quien se trataba no le desagrado para nada lo que veía, era una hermosa castaña que era adornada por un hermoso vestido color esmeralda haciendo lucir su hermoso cuerpo, unos ojos color caramelo que adornaban su hermosa piel blanca, unos labios delgados y rosas que se veían suaves y apetecibles a la vez y el hermoso rubor que adornaba su rostro…dios era hermosa y no sabía de quien se trataba pero ya lo descubriría.

Mimi se encontraba caminando por el aeropuerto buscando a sus amigos, así que decidió sacar su celular para llamar a Sora, pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que alguien se interpuso en su camino haciéndola caer de espaldas y estar debajo de su agresor, al abrir los ojos sintió que había muerto y después ir al cielo, pero si le desagrado la idea de morir ya que el ángel que la había llevado al cielo era un dios, un dios rubio de ojos color zafiro y unos labios carnosos y apetecibles, su cabello lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, su cuerpo se veía que tenía una buena figura por su camisa negra pegada y se sentía ya que él se encontraba completamente encima de él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad ella no estaba muerta más bien se encontraba en el aeropuerto, encima de un desconocido, pero…no le desagradaba.

Sus corazones latían al mil por hora, al verse completamente haciendo contacto visual. El primero pensando en que tarde o temprano podría perderse en esos par de lagos de miel y cautivado por su belleza, mientras que la segunda se volvía loca por esos océanos viéndola fijamente.

Hasta que ese hermoso contacto visual que hacía que se transmitieran todo lo que sentían en eso momento terminaran ya que eran conscientes de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban, y peor aún que eran rodeados por personas curiosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Matt se levantó para después extenderle la mano a la joven lo cual fue correspondido.

-Lo…siento-empezó a hablar tímidamente la castaña-no me fijaba por donde iba y…

-No te preocupes-hablo el rubio-yo también iba distraído, así que…fue culpa de los dos-dijo aun contemplado a la castaña.

-Gracias-le dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, lo cual provoco que el chico se ruborizara-pero… ¿esa no es tu bebida?-pregunto señalando la botella que se encontraba aun lado de ellos en el piso.

-Oh si-dijo levantando la botella-pero ni es para mí, es para mi amigo Tai…

-¿Tai?, espera un momento-dijo la chica examinando al rubio de pies a cabeza-¿Yamato?

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Matt, ¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre? Y ¿Cómo conocía a Tai? Pero… un momento, viendo bien esos ojos y esa cabellera no podía ser que fuera…

-¿Mimi?-dijo mientras la chica asentía.

Las miradas otra vez se hicieron presentes pero esta vez eran de confusión y sorpresa.

Cada uno pensando cosas diferentes, ella pensando en el encuentro bochornoso que paso hace unos momentos en su encuentro entra ella y con la persona que se podría decir su "amigo" o más bien compañero de la infancia, y el en la chica que se encontraba enfrente de él, nada que ver con la Mimi de 13 años, de pelo rosa y estrellitas ahora era muy… hermosa.

-Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto la castaña rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien no me pudo quejar.

-Me entere por Sora que eres un famoso vocalista de una banda de rock, y reconocida nacionalmente.

-Así es… pero tú has cambiado mucho – dijo dedicándole una pícara sonrisa.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo algo confusa.

-Bueno… lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes suerte de que nuestro encuentro haya sido en el aeropuerto-dijo mientras veía como la chica se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba sus finas cejas-porque de haber sido en la recepción de un hotel, un hubiera dudado en rentar un cuarto y llevarte a la cama.

-Vaya, al parecer tú también cambiaste.

-¿enserio? Y en que he cambiado según tú.

-Bueno… en que te volviste muy pervertido.

-Y… ¿algo más?

-O... ¿piensas que te considero atractivo?

-Tal vez, si yo te confesé que me parecías atractiva ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno lo admito, me parecías atractivo ¿contento?

-¿Por qué dijiste parecías?

-porque descubrí que eres tú.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea yo?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-b…bueno-dijo algo nerviosa por la cercanía entre ella y el-porque eres un pervertido.

-Eso se puede cambiar.

-¿y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-Depende, ¿tu como lo quieres?

-A mí no me importa nada- dijo poniendo roja por la cercanía.

-pero… sabes que regresando al tema anterior-dijo el rubio alejándose un poco de ella-¿enserio hubieras aceptado acostarte conmigo?-dijo mientras notaba como la chica se ponía a un más roja.

-No-dijo la chica volteando la cabeza a otro lado.

-Yo diría que sí porque al considerarme atractivo y yo a ti, nos hubiéramos acostado sin saber quiénes éramos.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no me acostaría con un extraño.

-Pero te hubiera seducido y así si aceptarías.

-¿eso es lo que haces para llevarte mujeres a la cama?-dijo por fin encarándolo.

-De hecho sí, hay unas que se ofrecen y obvio no desaprovecho la oportunidad, pero si me hubiera acostado contigo y después enterarme que eras tú, Tai me hubiera matado por acostarme con una de sus amigas.

-A un así no me hubiera acostado contigo y sigues siendo un pervertido.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado lo cual provoco que la chica se sonrojara de nuevo-vaya, ya descubrí como ponerte roja cara bonita.

-Cállate, yo no me puse colorada-dijo agachando la cabeza para no notar su rubor.

-¿entonces por qué agachas la cabeza?

-Por nada y sabes que mejor ya vamos con los chicos que ya los quiero ver.

-Es cierto ¿vamos?-dijo extendiendo el brazo para que lo tomara.

-¿desde cuándo te portas como un caballero?-dijo aceptando el gesto del chico.

-Desde hace un minuto,… ¿y por qué aceptaste el gesto?

-Porque es de mala educación no aceptar el gesto de un caballero, si es que se te podría decir, es el dilema de una dama.

-¿y desde cuando eres una dama?

-Desde siempre-esto causo que el chico soltara una carcajada-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que las damas no gritan ni golpean sin sentido.

-Tenía 13 años.

-Si tú lo dices-lo cual provoco que la chica le lanzara una mirada asesina-tranquila solo bromeaba princesa.

-No me digas así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque solo lo dices para molestarme.

-Tal vez, pero solo la más mínima parte.

-¿a qué te refieres con…?

-Mira allá están los chicos-dijo el rubio señalando a las dos personas que se encontraba sentadas.

-Genial-dijo emocionada empezando a caminar, pero Matt la detuvo del brazo-¿Qué pasa?

-Mejor no mencionamos como fue nuestro encuentro-le dijo susurrándole al oído lo que proco el rubor en la chica-me encanta que te pongas así por mi causa.

-Tonto…-refuño la castaña, odiaba ponerse así por él.

-¡hey Tai!-grito el rubio para llamar la atención del castaño.

-¡Matt!-grito el castaño poniéndose de pie para ir con su amigo al mismo tiempo que ere seguido por Sora-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí está la persona aquí en esperabas-dijo señalando a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Mimi!-grito el chico.

-¡Tai!-grito la chica para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Cómo has estado princesa?

-Muy bien, te extrañe mucho.

-Yo igual hermosa.

-Hola Mimi-dijo Sora quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡hola Sora!-dijo para después abrazarla.

-Me da mucho gusto verte.

-A mi igual.

-Al parecer tú y Matt ya se saludaron-hablo Tai.

-Así es-contesto el rubio.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

El rubor se hizo presente, si Matt se encontraba rojo la chica se encontraba lo doble del rubor del chico, ¿Cómo iban a decirle a su amigo que se encontraron en una escena comprometedora y que el pervertido de Yamato le decía a Mimi como llevarla a la cama? Por supuesto que no.

-Es que había mucha gente en la máquina de bebidas por eso es que tarde-se apresuró a decir el rubio, lo cual tranquilizo a la castaña-y cuando venía para acá me encontré a Mimi.

-Oh es cierto mi bebida-dijo Tai quitándole la botella a Matt-me moría de sed-entonces apresuro a abrir la botella.

-¡NO TAI NO LO HA…!-gritaron Matt y Mimi al mismo tiempo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tai abrió la botella y todo es refresco salto a su cara, y después ver a Yamato de forma asesina.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Ishida!-y después aventarse hacia su amigo.

-¡Taichi, Yamato, no se peleen acá!-grito Sora con voz autoritaria, mientras Mimi se carcajeaba por la escena-no te quedes ahí parada Mimi, ayúdame tu agarra a Yamato.

-¡¿ehhh?!-dijo Mimi algo sonrojada-¿Por qué yo?

-Si no lo haces los van a sacar a patadas por daños a la moral, y de paso…-dijo Sora tratando de alejar a Tai de Matt –y de paso nos pueden sacar a nosotras también, ¿acaso quieres pasar el mayor bochorno de tu vida?

-¡Yamato, suelta a Taichi!-dijo Mimi saltando a la espalda de Matt.

-¡déjame Sora, me las va a pagar!-dijo Tai tratando de soltarse de ella.

-¡estate quieto Taichi, sino vas a ver que te voy a hacer!-dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Yamato, ya cálmate!-dijo la castaña agarrando al rubio.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-empezó a hablar el rubio volteándose para quedar frente a la chica-mira lo que me hizo-dijo el rubio señalando el rasguño que tenía en la mejilla.

-Sabes que Sora, mejor ya no me agarres el ya recibió su castigo-hablo Tai poniéndose a un lado de Sora.

-Tienes razón, Tai, mejor no hay que pelear-y después voltearse hacia la castaña-ya puedes soltarme linda-dijo causando lo que él quería, un sonrojo de ella.

-¡oye, yo solo le digo así!-grito Tai.

-¿y por qué solo tú?-dijo Matt.

-¡porque soy su amigo!

-yo igual.

-¿chicos ya nos podemos ir? Quiero ir a ver a los demás-hablo Mimi, quien se encontraba a un lado de Matt.

-¡es cierto!-grito Tai-ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos, el auto está afuera-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Sora.

Justo cuando Mimi se disponía a dirigirse junto con los chicos a la salida, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo para detenerla, o más bien, Matt la detuvo.

-Ahora que-dijo Mimi para voltearse a él.

-¿Por qué el si te pude decir princesa?

-lo dejo porque el si me quiere y tu no.

-¿eso crees?-dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar junto con la chica.

-Bueno tu si me quieres, pero me quieres en tu cama.

-Vaya, eres muy astuta.

-¿y por qué lo dices?

-Porque yo te recuerdo llorando todo el tiempo.

-¿entonces no te parecía astuta?

-No, tú me parecías mimada.

-Al igual que tú me parecías un amargado.

-Pero si nunca me diste la oportunidad de conocerte.

-Corrección, no nos dimos ni queríamos darnos la oportunidad.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos?

-¿Intentar qué?

-Intentar conocernos.

-¿para qué?

-por favor Mimi, ya no somos unos niños, aunque tu actúes a veces como una-vio como la chica alzaba una ceja-no podemos dejar que lo único que nos una sea nuestras amistades, ¿entonces qué dices?

-¿nada más es eso?

-Sí.

-Acepto-dijo deteniendo su andar y extendiéndole la mano y lo cual fue correspondido, pero ellos no sabían que ese apretón de manos daría inicio a su historia.

Continuara…

¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?, ¿debería retirarme como escritora? En fin, espero y haya sido de su agrado, enserio que me esmere mucho y bueno enserio quería agradecerles a dos personas que me ayudaron mucho cuando me dejaron sus reviews, y los cuales fueron de gran ayuda, les debo una explicación, primero, cuando subí el archivo el fanfiction estaba en mi contra y no cargo completo el archivo, y segundo, que esa no era la verdadera historia, ahora si esas personas son:

Mimimatt26: gracias por tu hermoso review, eres súper te quiero.

Lo siento muchísimo pero a la otra persona que me mando un review, no recuerdo su nombre, lo se soy la por persona del mundo, pero juro que te busque como loca, y no encontré nada de ti, enserio lo siento mucho, pero deseo de corazón que me sigas apoyando vales mucho te quiero.

Y espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, y será titulado, _"dar el primer paso"_ aquí comienza todo mis amores y espero no defraudarlos. Se despide y quien los quiere:

Digifanforever

( lis :D)


End file.
